


How He Sleeps

by glow_worm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Silly, Thinking about how the different D&D races live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_worm/pseuds/glow_worm
Summary: It's the first cycle; the elven twins Taako and Lup watch their human colleague sleep.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	How He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here's just a cute silly fluffy drabble of a couple of elves living with a human for the first time.

“Psst. Taako!”

Taako opened his eyes, roused from his trance.

He usually preferred to meditate lying down, but as they were camping outside on a strange planet he and Lup both tranced in a seated position.

She clearly had ended her meditation a while ago, as she was now sitting very close to Barry’s sleeping bag, watching over him closely. A baby mongoose was curled up on Barry's stomach.

“He’s been sleeping for a long time,” Lup whispered. “The sun’s been up for hours.”

“Humans usually sleep for eight hours, right?” Taako asked in response.

“That sounds right. But Barry doesn’t normally sleep that long.”

“True,” Taako said. “But he always seems worn out. I think he was too stressed to sleep properly.”

This was the first new plane on their mission. They had been so excited to embark on their journey, but it seemed like something had destroyed their home plane. No one understood what had happened. A week ago, the IPRE crew had split up to explore the strange planet. The twins had gone with Barry Bluejeans and had recently found a colony of mongooses. They were going to try to learn to communicate with the creatures, but as of yet could not.

“But it’s eight hours, right?” Lup pressed. 

“Pretty sure.”

“Okay, well he’s been asleep for nine hours.”

“...Uh.”

“Should we be worried?”

They stared at their colleague, his chest slowly rising and falling.

“He has barely moved this whole time,” Taako said thoughtfully, thinking of how Barry had been even before the twins began to trance. So far in the time they’d been together with him, Barry would toss and turn with nightmares of the strange blackness that attacked their home. That night, however, he slept soundly—scarcely moving a muscle the whole evening.

“I think they can sleep more than eight hours sometimes, right? I’m not sure it’s necessarily a bad thing.”

“I really don’t know. Let’s just wait and see what happens.”

They paused for a while, apprehensively watching Barry rest. A mongoose scurried over and climbed onto Lup's lap. She scratched its head absentmindedly.

“What do you think about sleeping?” Taako asked, breaking the silence.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Lup remarked.

“Nah I think it’s creepy. It’s like they die for a little while.”

The two stopped talking, and continued to watch Barry. They both grew somewhat anxious as minute after minute passed, until Lup spoke again.

“Wake him up.”

“You do it!”

“How?”

“I don’t know, touch him or something.”

“I’m not gonna touch him,” Lup said. “You touch him.”

“Just try saying his name.”

“....Barry."

“That was too quiet.”

“Baaaaarry.”

“Barry!”

Barry’s eyes shot open, he quickly bolted up to a seated position as he reached for his wand, sending the baby mongoose that slept on him rushing off with a hiss. Lup's mongoose also scampered off in pursuit.

“What?!” He yelped.

“Oh, good,” Lup smiled and leaned back.

“We were just checking,” Taako explained.

“It’s been almost ten hours!”

“Ten hours of what?” Barry asked.

Lup replied, “You were sleeping!”

“...Yes, I was. What’s the matter?”

Lup looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t usually sleep that long!”

“Oh,” Barry said. “No, I—I don’t but it’s not—heh, were you two worried about me?”

“Uhh. No.”

Barry smiled and rubbed his eyes. “I was just tired. Ten hours is longer than humans usually sleep but, yeah, it happens sometimes. I’ve slept for like twelve hours before.”

“That’s half the day,” Lup noted.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t make a habit of it.” Barry put his glasses on and eyed the twins, who were sitting next to each other very close to him. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Yeah,” Lup said.

“Okay,” Barry squinted his eyes apprehensively. “That’s kind of creepy.”

“Oh.”

“You can watch us trance if you want.”

“I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at glow-worm.tumblr.com, or feel free to read my other super angsty fics!


End file.
